The Naval Fleet
Royal Navy Fleet is the main Unsilar Fleet. The main use for the Naval Fleet is to orbit Vanduil as protection and first line of defense for the planet. This fleet is owned by Dominus Renagon, with the Flagship as the Dreadnought. Origins The fleet was created when Renagon instructed Hilen engineers to build a fleet for their people. He used Vadax's journal as inspiration for the designs of the ships. The Sovereign of the frost faction did not trust him, attempting to confront him he was killed by Renagon's Dark Acolytes in secrecy. Renagon then enslaved the Hilen without the people realizing. He shape shifted as the Sovereign to manipulate the people, they built him the fleet. The fleet was built just the way Renagon drew designed and instructed. It had Umbara Class Cruisers and The Dreadnought as the Flag ship. To cover his tracks, he convinced the Hilen that the planet was unstable and they had to move to another planet. He extracted all the Hilens from the planet and he would use them as his Navy Staff. As time passed by, Renagon had explored areas and reached his target location; the super planet called Vanduil. He wanted the fleet behind a Vanduil moon, eventually landing on the moon to build a base. Darkian used his personal transport shuttle to land on the planet. He used the fleet to cover a moon Vanduil to trick the Serpentine natives. This was to convince he had magic to make the world dark. Apart of the campaign to gain Sesuuk Dark Acolytes, to help him find the Realm Portal. After the fall of Vanduil, Borganian Engineers scrapped the ships and rebuild with better designs using red energy crystals called Rubite. This replaced blue energy crystals called Korbite. Only Vaydax used the energy crystal Korbite to enhance his fleet, nobody had the knowledge besides the readers of Vaydax's Holo journal. The powerful crystal Durite was invented by scientists in the Second Generation Unsilar. This would be used for all the new ships. Ship Types Dreadnought Flagship This is Dominus Renagon's Flag Ship; created for Renagon by engineers he enslaved. After the fall of Vanduil the ship was re-created. It ran by Korbite, Rubite, Durite and now a new crystal. Out of all ships Renagon designed, this is his pride. It holds holds special Fighters like the Unsilar Interceptors and Heavy Bombers. It was re created again after 1st Gen Unsilar. It has 8 Standard Laser Cannons and runs on both Durite for cannons and a purple energy for all main systems. Only two of these ships were made, the other was lost in space while on an exploration mission. Harbinger Class Carrier This huge ship has the purpose to hold more fighters and other ships. Engineers began creating prototypes before the beginning of the 2nd Generation. This ship has the record for the most tests. As it was an effective ship in their fleet. It was vital to test how well it can operate within a small Fleet first. After the tests succeeded, three Harbingers were produced and sent to Orbit Vanduil. This type of ship is owned by an Admiral. It has 4 Standard laser cannons, High long hangar and Low long hangar. It runs on Durite, the prototypes ran on Rubite. Umbara Class Cruiser This is the first Ark ship in Darkian's Fleet. Originally blue powered by blue energy crystals (Korbite). It was later he built the Dreadnaught. The cruiser now has four standard laser cannons and runs by Durite which is Orange/Yellow energy. It has been improved many times such as; The Fall of Vanduil and after the end of 1st Generation Unsilar and within 2nd Generation of Unsilar. The first design was built for a Sovereign on a Frost planet. Furron Class Frigate Darkian discovered a ship design from an ancient faction. They had small warships that were still armed with few guns and armored with metal. Also using the same engines on a regular war ship. The point is that it is quicker than other ships because it was lighter weight than other ships. Therefore, it would travel faster and be a small target making it hard to hit; this is called a frigate. Dominus Renagon designed his own frigate known as the Furron Class Frigate. It was very effective as it had moving advantage, it could maneuver better than regular war ships. The Navy Commanders are assigned their own Furron Class Frigate. The ship has two standard laser cannons and runs on Durite energy. The hangar holds standard fighters, transport ships and cargo. This ship is used as small protection in a fleet and a scouting ship for a small army. How are there ships in the Borgan Realm and outside of it? There is a space factory in Borgan and many space factories in space and remote planets. The ships outside of Borgan are created the same way as in Borgan. The industry is wide, factories will manufacture parts needed then they send the parts to Space Factories. The parts of the ship would be transported in flat pack crates. The ships in Borgan can't leave, the portal is not big enough for transports. So they use man made teleport stations and warp stations in Borgan. Category:Lore Category:Unsilar Technology Category:Unsilar Category:Unsilar Space Fleet Category:Unsilar Tech: Military Science and Technology